1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of games. More specifically, this invention is in the field of games employing cards having pre-arranged numbers and figures thereon. Yet more specifically, this invention is in the field of game cards having pre-arranged indicia thereon, the indicia deployed in association with selected polygonal matrices having translation symmetry. Yet more specifically, this invention is in the field of a game called "rounders". This invention may also be used in a method of play analogous to that of bingo. Lastly, in another aspect of the present invention, the present game card is employed in a method wherein portions are "scraped off" to reveal numbers thereunder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,191,376 ("Goldman et al."), 4,491,319 ("Nelson") and 4,671,512 ("Bachman et al.") relate to a latter aspect of the present invention, namely, its utilization in a "scrape-off" game playing method. Goldman et al. describes a game ticket and method of fabricating same used in, for example, a state lottery. A particular variety of lottery ticket and a security system relating thereto are disclosed.
Nelson discloses a game card device which provides an apparatus for a player to play a game of skill. Nelson employs removable opaque coatings to hide, in the first instance, the relationship is between a first plurality of figures as viewed from a first plane and, in the second instance, the relationship is between the figures as viewed from a second plane.
Bachman et al. discloses an automated teller machine receipt having a promotional game on the back side thereof. A selectively removable opaque masking is applied for game indicia on the back side of the ATM receipt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,811 ("Haase") describes a bingo game having the ability to change part of the bingo pattern. Specifically, Haase discloses manual and electronic embodiments of his improved bingo game wherein the player is permitted to change the bingo pattern while the game is being played by rotating (either manually or electronically) the sixteen squares located in groups of four at each of four corners of the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,380 (Six) discloses an apparatus method and sheet which permits a vastly increased number of bingo cards to be printed and distributed without duplication.
None of the above disclosures, alone or in combination, discloses or suggests either the article or the method of the present invention.